Dialga
Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Diaruga. ) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Dialga is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Diamond. It is Palkia's rival. Biology Physiology Dialga is a sauropod-like Pokémon. It is mainly blue with some gray, metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various, light blue lines all over its body. It has a, somewhat, wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail. Dialga was created when Arceus hatched from its egg and created the world. Arceus tasked Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to create time, space, and anti-matter. Dialga was worshiped as the master of time and metal, as it is a steel-type. Natural abilities Dialga has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to use twice as much PP for every successful hit. Additionally, Dialga has the ability to control time. Dialga, like many other type Pokémon, can use many different elemental attacks. It is also one of the few Pokémon that can learn the move Aura Sphere. Capturing it gives you an item called the Adamant Orb, which powers Dialga's attacks. Dialga is the only Pokémon that can learn the move Roar of Time, its signature move, aside from the special Event Pokémon Darkrai given in the Tenth Movie and in the Toys R' Us Nintendo World Tour, the Pokémon Smeargle, who can Sketch the move, Pokémon with Metronome, a Pokémon using Mirror Move immediately after Dialga uses the move, and a Level 100 special Event Arceus. Evolution Dialga does not evolve. Game Info Following the trend of the Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire games, Dialga is fought as part of the game's storyline. Main Series ''Pokémon Diamond After chasing Team Galactic through Mt. Coronet in ''Pokémon Diamond, the player ends up on the summit, also known as Spear Pillar. When there, Cyrus will use the Red Chain he crafted from Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to call up Dialga. After defeating Cyrus, the Dialga seemingly waits to battle the player. As is with other Legendary Pokémon, this is not the only opportunity to encounter it. After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Cynthia, you may go back to the same spot and re-battle it. ''Pokémon Platinum After the player beats the game, Dialga, along with Palkia, can be caught at the Spear Pillar, but only with the Adamant Orb in your bag, which can be obtained from an old lady. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver If you have an Arceus in your party, you can obtain either a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina at Sinjoh Ruins. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness games Primal Dialga is the end boss of the main story and is found after completing the dungeons Temporal Tower and Temporal Spire. He is also referred to as male. After completing said dungeons, you reach the Temporal Pinnacle and an evil form of Dialga — Primal Dialga — appears. He believes you seek the destruction of Temporal Tower and challenges you to fight him. After Dialga is defeated, he returns back to normal. After the credits, Dialga realizes the world needs both you and your partner and he grants both of your wishes. You also have the option to fight Dialga again and recruit him to your team. Dialga is seen using Roar of Time in the opening. Other Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dialga appears in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar. It interacts with the stage in various ways including slowing down time, distorting the stage itself, and attacking the players. Game locations |type2 = |diamondpearl = Spear Pillar (Diamond only) |dprarity = One |platinum = Spear Pillar (Adamant Orb required) |ptrarity = One |heartgoldsoulsilver = Sinjoh Ruins |hgssrarity = One (Event) |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = One (Event) |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = One (Event) |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky (South of Dewford Town)(Alpha Sapphire only) |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |type2= |PMD2=Temporal Tower (summit) |Ranger2=Almia Castle (during mission)}} Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity. |pearl=A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born. |platinum=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats. |heartgold=This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future. |soulsilver=This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future. |black=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats. |white=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats. |black 2=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats. |white 2=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats. |x=A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born. |y=It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity. |or=A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born. |as=It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2= |dpspr=DP 483 front.png |dpsprs=Dialga Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Pt 483 front.png |ptsprs=Dialga Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 483 front.png |hgsssprs=Dialga Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Dialga Back IV.png |IVbacks=Dialga Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Dialga BW.gif |bwsprs=Dialga Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr=Dialga BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Dialga Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Dialga Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Dialga Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr=Dialga XY.gif |xysprs=Dialga Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Dialga XY.gif |orassprs=Dialga Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Dialga Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Dialga Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Main Series Dialga had a role in all the Diamond and Pearl movies with the exception of ''Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Dialga had a major role in the The Rise of Darkrai where it battled against Palkia in between dimensions. Dialga played a minor role in Giratina and the Sky Warrior where Giratina attempted to capture Dialga for polluting its world in its battle against Palkia. Dialga played a major role (larger than Palkia's or Giratina's) in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where it saved Pikachu and Piplup from whirlpools at the ruins. A Dialga also appears in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it was summoned by Hoopa Unbound to attack Dahara City. *Dialga (anime) *Dialga (DP152) *Dialga (MS018) Manga Adventures In the manga, Dialga is being controlled by Cyrus and the red chain. Dialga uses its ability to control time for battling. Trivia *Dialga has no known gender, but in the Mystery Dungeon games, it is referred to as a male. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Dialga. *Dialga is the only -type Pokémon not to be weak to Dragon-type and Fairy-type moves. *Despite being able to levitate, it does not have the ability Levitate and thus remains susceptible to type moves (unless taught Magnet Rise by the move tutor in Platinum). *In the anime, Dialga's rear spikes grow whenever it uses Roar of Time. *Dialga is the only legendary dragon in the quadrupedal class in the Pokédex. Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem are bipedal, Rayquaza, Origin Giratina and Zygarde are snake-like, and Altered Giratina has six legs. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness, Dialga was the one who created the Hidden Land. Ironically, he is also restricted from going back there when on an adventure. *The fact that Dialga has to rest after using the move Roar of Time may refer to releasing the power of time and stopping itself from moving. Origins & Etymology Dialga, along with Palkia, may be based on the Shinto legend of Izanami and Izanagi, who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan. Appearance-wise, Dialga seems to be based on short-necked sauropod dinosaurs such as Camarasaurus or Brachytrachelopan with the aspects of diamond, a highly precious gemstone. How its type is Steel is possibly a reference to the aspect of timelessness and hence a supreme standing in the overall continuum of time; from the term "diamonds are forever", how metal is able to last, or the fact that most parts of a clock are made of metal, such as the gears. It may also be because diamonds are compressed carbon, and steel is a alloy from iron and carbon. Its turquoise pattern on its body is vaguely reminiscent to clock hands, interestingly, the ends of the "clock hands" are diamond-shaped. 'Dia'lga is derived from "'Dia'mond", as Palkia's is derived from the Japanese word for "Pearl". It may also be derived from dial, referring to its time-based capabilities. Gallery 483Dialga_DP_anime.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 2.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 3.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 4.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 5.png 483Dialga_XY_anime.png 483Dialga_Dream.png 483Dialga Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 483Dialga_PMD_Explorers.png Dialga trophy SSBB.png Dialga trophy SSBWU.png 483Shiny_Dialga.png Dialga_Triumphant.jpg Darkrai_attacking_Dialga_and_Palkia.png Mirage Spot Legendary Pokémon.png Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon